Glanni Glaepur I Latabae (4Kids Editon)
Woosto.JPG|Hey ho ev'rybody! Roosto here! and I'm gonna tell a tale of a town called LazyTown! Old Town.JPG|"Once opon a time, there was a not-so-small town called "LazyTown". It looked small when you're viewing far away. But look where you land." Bootleg Glanni Cast.jpg|"It has many buildings that you'll wanna visit like Jives' house, Stephanie's house, and Ziggy's house!" Drwho63.jpg Elaine's son.jpg|Allons-y! Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|More Doctor Who. Bootleg Glanni Cast.jpg|This is Lazytown. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Doctor Who is better. Jwives.JPG|We should watch the LazyTown anime instead. Go Go LazyTown English Logo.png|"Jives is rappin', Ziggy is eatin', Stephanie is dancin', and Trixie is trickin'! Pixel is computerin', Stingy is claimin', and Penny is eatin' bugs!" A scene from Go Go LazyTown!.png|Penny: That's why Milford dosen't take care of us. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Doctor. Send Elory to 3590 Elory-love-star.jpeg|Hi. :D Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|Exterminate! Tardis.jpg|Year 9980 Elory-love-star.jpeg|HELP! Originalgreenland.jpg|i'm an orginial greenlandic settler. boo! Elory-love-star.jpeg|EEK! Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|Are you the Elory? EXTERMINATE! Elory-love-star.jpeg|um yeah. im elory. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|exterminate Elory-love-star.jpeg|NO! Woosto.JPG|und sew elory wuz exterminated and everybudy in lazytown lived happilie evur after. duh end. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|The story's not over: the bird is exterminated. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|HANINN! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! Twixie.JPG|I want to eat Stingy-Kun! Stwingy.JPG|Noooooooooooooooooooooo EvilCops.jpg Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE THE POLICE ! THE COPS! STINGY! AND THAT ELF. OH FUCK I FORGOT HIS NAME! Robbie.jpg|His name is Sportaflop. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! David Winkle.jpg|IM SPORTAFLOP UND IM HAWT Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! Woosto.JPG|AND SO SPORTAFLOP, FAILENIE AND FEEN GOT EXTERMINATED UND EVERY1 IN LAZYTAWN LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTUR. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE THE FUCK OUT OF YA! Censor sign.png Inotoko 2016.png|My grandson's a vampire. Twixie.JPG|PLS be my desu Stingy. Stwingy.JPG|IM BEING EXTERMINATED! Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|WE'RE EXTERMINATING LAXTY TAWN TO MAKE RUM FOR LAMESVILLE, USA Sportakid.jpg|Am I too young? Jwives.JPG|You copied my look Sportaflop! Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE EVERY CITIZEN IN LAZYTOWN! Stwingy.JPG|You don't die you idiot Twixie.JPG|Be my desu Stingy~kun Censor sign.png|Every citizen in Lazytown are exterminated by the Daleks. Pwenny.jpg|SHUT UP NARRATOR! D:< Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|ARE YOU A LIVING BEING? EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! Zwiggy.JPG|Screw the Daleks! Censor bar.png Pwizel.JPG|Let's watch Áfram Latibær instead. Old Stwingy.JPG|Ég á stóran kött. Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|Bend over, bitches! Pwizel.JPG|*Tightends Max's neck with a rope* Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|I'm an AI, dumb-ass. Pwizel.JPG|*Points a gun at Al* Take this you b***h. Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|Nope. Still alive. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|WHITE PIXEL! EXTERMINATE!EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! Pwizel.JPG|F*** you Dalek! Twixie.JPG|PLS BE MY DESU STINGY~KUN! >:D Censor sign.png Angry-kid1.png|I THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS "FOR KIDS"! NOW MY MUM GROUNDED ME BECAUSE I WATCHED THIS SHOW ON 4KIDS! Pwenny.jpg|Well, f*** you the audience! Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE "F*CK YOU THE AUDIENCE" GIRL! Pwenny.jpg|What, no. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE! Pwenny.jpg|My name is Penny Pestella!!!!!!!! Censor sign.png Zwiggy.JPG|Shut the f*** up! Censor sign.png Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|And now the end is near. And so I face the final curtain. Pwizel.JPG|Take this you mothaf***er Censor sign.png|*Pixel rapes Nick* Stwephanie.JPG|Let's rape Nick! >:D Zwiggy.JPG|Yeah! Censor sign.png|*7 kids (Penny, Pixel, Stephanie, Jives, Stingy, Trixie, and Ziggy rapes Nick* Jwives.JPG|The story's not over yet. Any last words Nick? Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|I'm gay. Judy Hopps pose render.png|DON'T KILL NICK! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO HATES HIM! Censor sign.png|Judy murders every child in Lazytown. Pwizel.JPG|We also hate him too! >:O Censor sign.png|*Pixel murders Judy and revives his friends* Petabunny.png|HOW DARE YOU KOLL JUDY HOPPS! THAT'S IT YOUR GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 1246532686824356878806845 HUNDRED BILLION MILLION TRILLION YEARS AND NEVER LEAVE YOUR ROOMS! Jail tv series logo.jpg Pwizel.JPG|Wtf? 4f376a215b31dc4fe25fc58f8fbddd7c.jpg|Hello my name is the Rapist Rapist, which is quite a funny name Ha Ha Ha, as you can tell by name, i love to rape the everlasting shit out of other rapists of all Sizes, Shapes, but not genders except for Males, all males turn me on, oh lookie, theres a rapist for me to rape... Censor bar.png Pwizel.JPG|SHUT THE F*** UP!!!!! >:O Pwizel.JPG|I'm a boy you b*****d 4f376a215b31dc4fe25fc58f8fbddd7c.jpg|Did it feel good though? Cuz there's more. Censor bar.png Pwizel.JPG|Yeah, it felt good. *dies* Censor sign.png|Pixel is beheaded by Daddy Finger. 612hours.jpg DaddyFingerPeppaPigHulk.jpg|I've just converted Pixel into a Cyberman from Doctor Who. ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|YAY! Galvebocken.jpg|YAAAAAY! Pwizel.JPG|I'm being converted! Censor sign.png|Pixel gets converted into a cyberman. nightmare-silver-cyberman.jpg|KILL STEPHANIE! Stwephanie.JPG|Shut up! *Whispers the robot to kill me instead* Nightmare-silver-cyberman.jpg|Okay. Censor sign.png Woosto.JPG|Then the three guys disappeared and everyone in Lazytown turned into werewolves! 4Kids TV Logo.jpg|"Sorry for the content, but RRIL will be refilmed next day, but let's continue." Photostudio 1460064986978.jpg|This mailbox is mine. Zwiggy.JPG|LET'S CALL THE POLICE TO KILL THE EMO!!!!! D:< Pwenny.jpg|I AGREE ZIGGY!!!! (:< Infobox-woodchuck.png|That's Stingy. I really hate them d*gos more than n*gros. Infobox-woodchuck.png|SHIT! THE NEW PIXEL IS BLACK! Censor sign.png|*Pixel kills the fat chipmunk and converts Stephanie into a Mondasian Cyberman* Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|CALL THE POLICE AND TURN THESE TWO KIDS BACK TO NORMAL!!! Mondasian Cyberman.jpg|Time 4 you to become one of us. Censor sign.png Infobox-woodchuck.png|I'm being converted. HELP! Woosto.JPG|HELP! Innocent Girl watching TV with her toys - present day.jpg|WTH??? Zwiggy.JPG|LET'S TURN THESE TWO BACK TO NORMAL Censor bar.png|*Ziggy turns Pixel and Stephanie back to normal* Photostudio 1460064986978.jpg|AWOO! *bites Pixel and Ziggy* Zwiggy.JPG|AWOO! Pwizel.JPG|STFU!!!!! >:O Censor sign.png|*Pixel kills the fake Stingy and frees the real one* Old Stwingy.JPG|Thank you! You cured my lycan disease. This lunch box is mine. Zwiggy.JPG|I'm turning hairy. A werewolf! Pwizel.JPG|Oh no! Dbe903964e kindlephoto-165941933.jpg|Hello. Censor bar.png|*Pixel turns Ziggy back to normal* Bwessie Bwusybwody.JPG|*Hears Stína Símalína on the radio* WTHeck is happening here? Zwiggy.JPG|Nothing... Judy Hopps pose render.png|I'm back and now injecting Italian American d*gos with drugs. Including Lorenzo, that wolf. Not werewolf, anthro furf*g. Censor bar.png|*Pixel sends Judy to Jupiter* Pwizel.JPG|STAY AT JUPITER!!!! D:< Infobox-woodchuck.png|Do you hate d*gos like this guy: https://bluedragon0812.deviantart.com/art/Lorenzo-667926386 4Kids TV Logo.jpg|"We'll be back after a commercial break." Ripper Roo.png|Have you ever gone loco? Have you ever gone coco? Starbucks.jpg|"Get the new Coco McLoco! Only 3.99!" 4Kids TV Logo.jpg|"We're back from a short break." Pwizel.JPG|I hate d*gos. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|I'm one of them and so is Mario. Bigoted hog. Censor bar.png|*Pixel kicks Nick to Jupiter* Pwizel.JPG|STAY AT JUPITER!!! And I changed my mind to d*gos. Censor sign.png|Nick is exiled to Zootopia. Judy Hopps pose render.png|I'm nuking Italy. Censor sign.png|*A big tower crushes Judy* Infobox-woodchuck.png|NUKE ITALY! LYNCH THE MAFIA! Stwingy.JPG|STFU big fat chipmunk!!! Censor sign.png|*A tower crushes the woodchuck and Nick*